retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Freeport City Tasks Timeline
< Category:City Tasks Quests |class="MainPageBG" style="width:50%;border:1px solid #bfa3b1;background-color:#fff5f5;vertical-align:top"| |} } *(26) The March of Progress: Deathbloom treants *(26) Ghoulish Grievance: scrounging ghouls *(29) Wall of Stone: demented fiends ---- Paragon Jalex ( -1, 7, -111 ) Tasks in Runnyeye and Rivervale Levels 30 - 34 *(32) Claustrophobia: gorehorn pitmasters *(32) Stand Up and Be Slaughtered: enslaved warboars *(33) Dust And Diamonds In Teak Chests: Runnyeye brawlers *(33) Scuttle The Man-O-War: Runnyeye smiths Levels 35 - 39 *(36) Attack of the Arachnids: *(36) The Orb of Confusion: *(36) Wildwood: *(37) Curators of Bone: *(39) Xenocidal Propensities: ---- Thaumaturge Ranollious ( 19, -43, -146 ) Tasks in Lavastorm Levels 40 - 44 *(42) Mauling Pups: ice wolf pups *(43) Bullied by Arcane Scientists: Frosthorn minotaurs *(43) Hunting the Iofer Stalkers: arctic monitors and arctic behemoths *(45) Hot Crab Legs!: smoldering king crabs *(45) Vicious Wormlings: magma wormlings Levels 45 - 50 *(45) Perfectly Motionless: Sootfoot peons *(45) Rivers of Mana: Sootfoot laborers *(46) Beyond Inspiration: living magmas *(47) Secrets of the Flame: magma worms *(48) The Forbidden Passages of Ro: basalt sliders *(49) Cubes of Coal: defenders of Thyr ---- Elon Gallwin ( 7, 7, -107 ) Levels 50 - 59 *(55) Desert Magical Studies - Random: **Gather Sul'Dal relics in The Sinking Sands. **Slay dervish cutthroats in The Sinking Sands. **Gather Anaz'Mal ceremonial vases in The Sinking Sands. **Slay Sandscrawler maguses in The Sinking Sands. *(55 Heroic) Beating the Concordium to the Punch - Random: **Gather Rujarkian relics in The Clefts of Rujark. **Slay Steelslave vanquishers in The Clefts of Rujark. **Gather Rin'Dal tablets in The Living Tombs. **Slay Rin'Dal alchemists in The Living Tombs. ---- Savant Ka'im ( 4, 7, -125 ) Tasks in Kingdom of Sky Levels 60 - 64 *(60) Gather Droag Scrolls: Droags[2] *(62) Gather Scaleborn Sentinel Parts: silent sentinels *(64) Gather Large Eye Parts: dryeye evil eyes *(64) Gather Icons of the Awakened: Scaleborn diviners *(65) Elemental Stones: ridgestone guardian Levels 65 - 70 *(66) Ancient Tablets: Blacktalon aviaks *(66) Basilisk Spikes: ashengaze basilisks *(67) Items of Arcanic Restraint: Blackscale skeletons *(67) Aviak Elemental Spells: Blacktalon summoner *(68) Spirit Shards: Blackscale skeletons |} |class="MainPageBG" style="width:50%;border:1px solid #a1b3a1;background-color:#f5fffa;vertical-align:top"| } *(21) Logjam: torrent beavers *(21) Secrets of the Overlord: tortured rangers *(21) The Chitinous Defenders: Nerius crabs *(21) The Grim Diggers: blighted denizens *(24) Defending the Cartographers: lost dragoons Levels 25 - 29 *(26) The Sea Serpents: sewage vipers *(26) Turtle Eggs: edgewater rockshells *(27) Plumbing the Depths: deadly sludgewalkers *(29) Dismemberment: rotting sewerfins ---- Marauder Kindolus ( -305, -55, 156 ) Tasks in Enchanted Lands and Runnyeye Levels 30 - 34 *(31) Seaside Expansion: Seamist fairies *(32) Aquatic Quarantine: valetail trout *(33) The Snapping Turtles: sand snappers *(34) Hazardous Waters: fog grimmin whelps Levels 35 - 39 *(36) Enfeebler: Runnyeye menders *(36) The Stronger Shell: giant sand snappers *(37) Grip of the Sirens: Lamia deathsingers *(37) The Eye of Rulgax: void observers *(38) Obstructed Aortae: twisted nymphs ---- Corsair G`kex ( -280,-58,157 ) Tasks in Lavastorm and Everfrost Levels 40 - 44 *(41) Bite Out of Crime: primal frostfins *(42) Pups on the Rise: ice wolf pups *(43) Troubles Melt: Frosthorn minotaurs *(45) To Sulphurous and Tormenting Flames: Sootfoot sages *(45) Wormling Defenses: magma wormlings Levels 45 - 50 *(45) Nosy Neighbors: Bitterwind explorers *(45) Perils of the Sea: primal frostfins *(45) The Hermits: Kromise hermits *(46) Hiding Won't Save You: ice walkers *(47) Looking For a Good Meal: *(48) No Alternative Paths: magmatic golems ---- Lieutenant D'Raka ( -296,-58,157) Levels 50 - 59 *(55) Buccaneer Intelligence Gathering - Random: **Gather Anaz'Mal Relics in The Sinking Sands. **Slay Sandscrawler thieves in The Sinking Sands. **Gather decaying cobra fangs in The Sinking Sands. **Slay Sul'Dal infiltrators in The Sinking Sands. *(55 Heroic) Buccaneer Desert Investigations - Random: **Gather Rujarkian Alliance Notes in The Clefts of Rujark. **Slay Steelslave maulers in The Clefts of Rujark. **Gather Rin'Dal history scrolls in The Living Tombs. **Slay commerce sentinels in The Living Tombs. ---- Captain Stovka ( -292,-58, 150) Tasks in Kingdom of Sky Levels 60 - 64 *(58) Dragon Scales!: Droags[2] *(61) Ravasect Chitin: Vornerus Ravasects *(62) Document Recovery: Aviaks[2] *(63) Aviak Recon[1]: Aviaks[2] *(64) Exploration for Riches: Droags[2] Levels 65 - 70 *(66) Ravasect Thinning: Vornerus Ravasects *(67) Drakota Weapons: Bloodscale droags *(68) Aviak Tomes: Blacktalon aviaks *(68) Blacktalon Blueprints: Blacktalon aviaks *(68) Tomb Raiding!: Blackscale skeletons |} |} Notes 1 The length of this quest title was shortened to better fit the table for people with lower screen resolutions. The full title will show when you hover over or click the link. 2 This writ is randomly generated from the specified category. 3 These writs do not give alternate advancement experience. Cross-faction writs * Tier 1 - Good-aligned adventurers looking to do Tier 1 Freeport city tasks will find that the Seafury Buccaneers quest-giver is accessible. Other Tier 1 Freeport city writs quest-givers are closely protected by guards. Destiny of Velious Freeport: Duhjalm Deforesters __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Timelines Category:City Tasks Quests